I Give You My Heart
by lrft4san
Summary: Five years after Luna and Jetfire (the pony who stole her heart over a thousand years ago) spent Hearts and Hooves Day together, the two meet once again for their annual Hearts and Hooves Day celebration. Everything is going the same as usual, but Jetfire has plans to take their relationship to the next level. All it takes is four little words; just one simple question.
1. Chapter 1

_"True lovers never part,_

For you are always with me

_Forever in my heart."_

Luna raised her head, having completed the ritual that she had repeated every Hearts and Hooves Day for the past five years. After her first use of Starswirl the Bearded's revival spell to see her one and only love, Jetfire, a natural curiosity had come over Luna. On the very next night, she had traveled to Jetfire's gravestone and spoke the magic words, but nothing had happened. Having felt a slight pang of disappointment, Luna had tossed the book under her bed where she hadn't thought about it until months later when, while pouring through magic history books, she came upon a passage about things called "annual spells" – spells that could only be used once a year and only on a specific date. With great effort, Luna had returned to her royal duties, waiting patiently until the next Hearts and Hooves Day to try the spell again. Sure enough on that day, and every Hearts and Hooves day afterwards, when Luna lifted her head from the gravestone and turned around, she was greeted by the familiar orange pegasus who trotted over and wrapped his forelegs around the happy princess of the night.

This year was no different; without warning, when the words had left her lips, she felt a strong set of hooves lift her from the spot in front of the grave, whip her around and pull her into a tight embrace. Luna smiled as she buried her face in the bright red mane and breathed deeply the subtle scent of cinnamon.

"Jetfire," Luna sighed happily.

"Hey Luna." Jetfire said as he leaned in and kissed the princess' head just beside her horn. "Has it been a year already?"

"Already?" Luna pulled away and gave Jetfire a playful punch with her hoof. "I'd hardly call the time since our last meeting short."

Jetfire chuckled as he tried to dodge another light blow from his special somepony. "Hey now, time moves faster in the afterlife, or something." He hooked a hoof around Luna's outstretched foreleg, pulled her in close, and kissed her.

Luna closed her eyes and giggled as she threw her forelegs around Jetfire's neck as she happily welcomed the stallion's lips. It wasn't long before Luna hungrily forced her way into Jetfire's mouth, eliciting a light, muffled moan from the stallion as their tongues joined together in a dance. A cool spring breeze blew through the ponies' feathers as their wings snapped open in excitement; Luna was right, it had been far too long since the last time they had met. Not wanting to let her longing to get the better of her, Luna reluctantly released Jetfire from her embrace, and trotted away, playfully flicking Jetfire's nose with her flowing blue tail.

A few yards away, under the tree where the two ponies spent their first night wrapped in each other's hooves, was a soft wool blanket and picnic basket that Luna had set up earlier in that morning.

"Would you care to join me for a special Hearts and Hooves Day brunch?" Luna asked as she sat down on one corner of the blanket and began levitating plates out of the basket.

Jetfire sat beside the princess on the blanket and smiled as she levitated a plate over to him.

"I wouldn't mind a little bite," Jetfire said. "What did you make?"

"The greatest food in all of Equestria: peanut butter and jelly sandwiches." Luna beamed as two sandwiches rose out of the basket and landed gently on the plates. "I know it isn't much, but they've always been my favorite. I hope you don't mind."

Jetfire just stared down at the sandwich, watching jelly drip from between the slices of bread leaving thin dark purple streaks along the crust. Then, without warning, he fell over backwards in an uncontrollable fit of laughter. Luna watched as the full-grown stallion rolled around on the ground like a little colt.

"What's so funny," Luna asked as she furrowed her brow in confusion?

"I'm sorry," Jetfire said, returning to his spot on the blanket and wiping a tear from his eye. "It's just, only you would think of packing peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for a Hearts and Hooves Day brunch."

Luna felt her face flush; she had made the sandwiches special for today because she wanted to share her favorite food with her very special somepony, but now that she thought about it, the whole thing seemed very silly.

"I'm sorry," Luna said, feeling quite embarrassed. "I suppose peanut butter and jelly sandwiches are a bit childish." She made to put the sandwiches back in the basket, but stopped when she saw Jetfire pick his up and take a large bite of it, grape jelly staining the corners of his mouth.

"Wow, thath really good." Jetfire said, his mouth still full of sandwich. Luna's jaw hung open as she stared in shock at the stallion who was taking another large bite of the sandwich. After swallowing his second bite, Jetfire looked up from his sandwich to se the mare staring at him, dumbstruck. "What's wrong, aren't you gonna eat your sandwich?"

Luna shook her head, returning to picnic.

"Oh, uh, sorry," Luna said, blushing lightly. "I wasn't expecting you to enjoy it so much. I mean it's just a sandwich."

"Yeah, but you made it, so for me, this is the best thing I've eaten in a long time. Quite literally, actually." Jetfire smiled at Luna who had taken to eating her own sandwich.

After a meal of many sandwiches (so many, in fact, that Jetfire had lost count), the two ponies curled up together under the tree, reminiscing about the days during their courtship. Jetfire recalled a particular afternoon during the summer before Luna had left school to start her royal training, and Jetfire had gone off to become a cadet at the military academy:

…

_Luna had wanted to celebrate her and Jetfire finally graduating from school, so she invited the young stallion to spend the weekend at the princesses' beach house. On the first day there, the two had spent the morning swimming in the clear blue ocean, and, upon Luna's request, making a sandcastle._

_With the help of a bit of magic, the two had created an exact scale replica of Canterlot castle, complete with towering spires, a small courtyard, and a wall that surrounded the castle. When it was finished, Luna took a seat on a towel that she had placed behind the castle walls and began bellowing orders at Jetfire – "Guard, move that rock,"_

_"Guard, bring me another beverage," "Guard, my shoulders are sore, rub them," – and the stallion happily did everything that was asked of him, each time responding with "It would be my honor, princess." After twenty or so more ridiculous tasks, Luna gave the tired stallion one final order:_

_"Jetfire, make love to me." Luna had said in a soft, sultry whisper. _

_The stallion stood frozen in place, shocked by his princess' bold request._

_"What did you say?" He asked, not sure that he had heard her right._

_Luna felt her face flush._

_"I said that I want you to make love to me."_

_Jetfire felt himself blush too; the two ponies loved each other very much, but they had never had an overly physical relationship. It's not that he hadn't thought about it, but he didn't want to move too quickly, especially with a princess; he was content waiting for her._

_The stallion had taken a step towards Luna, her request still making it difficult to move or think clearly._

_"Are you sure Luna? I wouldn't want to do it unless you're abso-"_

_The words had barely left the Jetfire's mouth when the young princess had wrapped her forelegs around the stallion's neck and pulled the him on top of her, bringing his lips to her own. _

_"Jetfire, I love you" she whispered into his ear, "but if you ever want to be a captain of the royal guard, then it would be wise for you to follow your princess' orders."_

_Jetfire couldn't help but laugh at how forceful she was being._

_"It would be my honor, princess." He whispered._

_Jetfire placed a hoof behind Luna's head, her beautiful blue mane wrapping itself around his foreleg, and brought her close until their lips were locked in another passionate kiss. The pegasus' wings snapped open as he continued his endeavor, delving further into Luna's mouth, massaging her tongue with his own. Excitement was building within Jetfire; he knew he couldn't wait any longer. Breaking the kiss, Jetfire repositioned himself on top of Luna, ready to take things to the next level. That's when everything went wrong._

_Just as the two ponies were about to experience love making for the first time, an all too familiar voice came from a few yards away, causing Luna and Jetfire to jump._

_"Luuuuuuuunnaaaaaaaa!" Celestia called out in a singsong voice. "Are you in there little sister?"_

_In a panic, Luna threw Jetfire off of her, and into the well-packed sand wall across from where they had been lying._

_"What's goin-" Jetfire started to say but was stopped when Luna turned to him and gave him a dangerous look._

_"Shhh. If Celestia finds out what we were doing in here she'll, well, let's just say it won't be good."_

_"Luna, is someone in there with you?" Celestia poked her head over the side of the sandcastle wall and saw Jetfire leaning against one wall, his legs crossed rather awkwardly, and Luna a few feet away, blushing and smiling weakly._

_"Oh, uh, hello sister," Luna said, trying to regain her composer. "I wasn't expecting you here."_

_Celestia surveyed the two skeptically._

_ "Yes, well, the meeting with the delegates from the Griffon Empire ended early, so I decided to spend some quality time with my little sister at the beach house. But I didn't realize you were…entertaining a guest."_

…

The two ponies broke out in a fit of laughter.

"You know she knew all along, right?" Luna asked as she turned her neck and kissed Jetfire on the cheek.

"What? How do you know?"

"Oh please, it was so obvious. Tia was supposed to be meeting with the griffon delegates all weekend, and she decided to spend the rest of her weekend at the beach." Luna couldn't help but laugh. "Back then there was only one thing that would have prevented her from attending to her royal duties, and that was making sure I was behaving myself. She did a pretty good job too…well, for the most part." Luna blushed as she recalled the events that transpired between the young couple in Jetfire's bedroom later on, on that same night, after Celestia had fallen asleep.

"Yeah," Jetfire gave a little laugh, "I guess the weekend wasn't a total loss."

Jetfire began running a hoof through Luna's star filled mane; all this reminiscing had reminded the stallion that there was something important that he needed to do before Hearts and Hooves Day ended and he returned to the afterlife. Releasing Luna from his embrace, the stallion rose and stretched his wings.

"Jetfire?" Luna asked, watching her special somepony with confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no I'm ok." Jetfire rubbed his head shyly, a hint of pink filling his face. "It's just that, well, there was something that I wanted to ask you last year. Actually, it's something that I wanted to ask you over a thousand years ago, but, well, certain events got in the way."

The princess blushed; she was almost certain what was coming next.

"Luna, will…will you marry me?"

Neither pony spoke for several seconds; the only sound that could be heard was the racing of the ponies' hearts, pounding in unison.

"I know it would be hard," Jetfire continued, "I know you'd only get to see me once a year, but you would make me the happiest stallion in this life, and the next if-"

"Yes." Luna whispered. She was finding it very difficult to speak.

"What?" Jetfire asked. He wasn't sure he had heard Luna correctly over the sound of his beating heart.

"Yes Jetfire, I will marry you." Luna beamed as tears began trailing down her cheeks. She reached her forelegs around Jetfire and buried her face in his mane, once again taking in the delightful aroma of cinnamon. "I don't care if I only get to see you on Hearts and Hooves Day, nothing would make me happier than to have you as my husband."

Jetfire lifted Luna's head with his hoof and drew her to his lips. The two ponies remained locked to each other, reveling in the joy of being bound together forever. Suddenly Luna pulled away.

"You know what," she said, catching her breath. "I have to go tell Tia, I'm sure she'll want to hear the good news."

Jetfire nodded; he knew that Celestia would want to here that her little sister had said yes to his proposal.

"Just don't forget to come back to me." Jetfire said as he reluctantly released Luna from his embrace.

"Don't worry silly, of course I'll come back; I always do Besides," she gave the stallion a quick kiss on the cheek, "we'll need somepony to perform the ceremony, and royal customs dictate that it be the duty of my older sister to do so." Luna spread her wings and rose from the ground and began heading in the direction of the castle and her sister's room.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," she called back. "I love you"

"I love you, too."

Jetfire sat back down, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. It had taken him over a thousand years, but at long last he was able to ask that one simple question. Jetfire felt tears running down his own face; he couldn't remember a time when he had felt happier. Yet, at the same time, he couldn't help but feel sad; he had finally been able to ask Luna to marry him, and it wouldn't really matter. Once the clock struck midnight, everything would go back to the way it was before; they may start a life together, but in the end, he would still be dead, and there was nothing that could change that.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tia!" Luna called as she landed on the balcony of her sister's study. The white alicorn princess looked up from the book she was reading and walked over to greet her little sister at the window.

"Why Luna," said Celestia, "you look absolutely jovial. Have you been having a good Hearts and Hooves Day?"

"You could say that," Luna said as she broke out in a fit of giggles and began hopping around the room.

Celestia laughed as she watched her little sister acting like a little filly.

"Whoa, settle down Luna. Please, tell me what has made you so happy?"

"Oh, uh, forgive me Tia," Luna said as she ceased her celebratory dancing, "I didn't mean to get carried away. It's just that-"

BOOOOOOM!

Luna was thrown backwards as a plethora of streamers and confetti shot across the room from out of nowhere, covering everything in millions of pieces of colored paper. In a state of shock, Luna looked up at the ceiling to see a banner with the words "Congratulations Luna" written bright red letters.

Celestia sighed as the last remnants of confetti settled on the floor.

"Pinkie Pie," the white alicorn cried out, "you were supposed to wait until Luna announced her news before you fired your party cannon."

"Oops, I'm super duper sorry Princess Celestia," said a giggly voice that sounded like it was coming from behind a nearby bookcase. Seconds later a bright pink pony with a cotton candy mane slid out from behind the shelves dragging behind her a cannon that was so big it couldn't have possibly fit in the narrow space between the wall and bookcase. "I was just supper excited about your sister's big day, I just had to fire my cannon or else I was gonna burst." Pinkie Pie pressed a button on the backend of the cannon, launching another wave of confetti and steamers into the room.

"I'm sorry Luna," Celestia said as she looked around the room; "you can come out now everypony." At these words, five more ponies crawled out from their various hiding places.

"W-what is this?" Luna finally managed to say from her spot on the floor.

Celestia reached a foreleg out to her sister, who thankfully took it, and helped her back to her hooves.

"This was supposed to be a surprise party for you, to celebrate your engagement to Jetfire. But I guess the-"

"Wait, my engagement? But how did you know about that? I haven't had the chance to say anything yet."

Celestia sighed again.

"I promised him I wouldn't tell you, but he actually asked me for your hoof in marriage."

"What?" Luna asked, a bit taken aback. "When?"

"It was last Hearts and Hooves Day, just after you left to raise the moon. As I passed over the cemetery, I saw Jetfire sitting alone, so I decided to stop and say hello; he seemed really down. When I inquired what the problem was, he asked me one question; he wanted to know why you hadn't moved on. The only thing I could tell him was that it was because you truly love him, regardless of the fact that he is dead. No matter what, as long you kept his memory in your heart, you would always return to him. I guess that cheered him right up, so much so that…well, you know the rest."

"Oh Jetfire you fool," Luna whispered, "you know I'd never leave you."

"Soooooooooooo," Pinkie said as she began bouncing like a rubber ball around the room, "are we gonna party or what?"

"Actually Pinkie," Celestia said, "This was just going to be a quick celebration. We only have a short amount of time to prepare for the wedding before the groom disappears until next year. Twilight do you have the list?"

"Yes Princess, it's been checked, double checked, and triple checked to make sure that we have everything we need for the wedding?"

"Excellent, then I shall leave you in charge of making sure that everything is in order."

Twilight bowed and exited the room, a large scroll trailing in the air behind her.

"Pinkie, I want you and Rainbow Dash to go to the cemetery to prepare for the ceremony."

"Okie dokie lokie princess." Pinkie said. "Come on Dashie let's get this party started. Or prepared for, rather." The excited pink pony grabbed Rainbow Dash's multicolored tail in her teeth and jumped out the window. Within seconds, Rainbow Dash had opened her wings, directing the two ponies towards the cemetery.

"Luna I want…Luna? Is everything alright?"

Princess Luna was still sitting on the floor with a dumbstruck look on her face; she couldn't believe everything that was happening. This morning she was just happily eating sandwiches with her very special somepony, now she was engaged to be married. Not only that, but her sister had known about this engagement for a whole year and already had her wedding planed out.

"Luna," Celestia gave her sister a light shake, bringing Luna out of her trance.

"Uh, sorry Tia, it's just that I wasn't expecting all this. I just thought-"

"Oh, I know it might be a bit much, but I just wanted to make sure you had a special day."

Luna pulled her big sister into a tight embrace.

"Thank you Tia," she said as she felt her sister return the hug. "I'm actually really happy that you already knew. I mean, it takes off a lot of pressure of trying to put together a quick ceremony before Jetfire passes on. Now I can spend my most special day with my new husband, my sister, and my friends."

Luna felt her cheek becoming increasingly wet. She pulled away and saw thin trials of matted fur streaked down Celestia's cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she said as she wiped her eyes with a hoof, "I promised myself that I wouldn't cry today. It's just that I'm so happy for you Luna. After everything that happened with Nightmare Moon, I was worried that you might have a hard time fitting in and living a normal life. But look at you now; you're no longer the little filly who would chase me around the castle begging for peanut butter sandwiches. I probably haven't told you this since you came back, but you've truly grown into a beautiful mare, one who is loved and admired by her subjects. I am so proud of you Luna, and I am happy that I can perform your wedding ceremony."

The two sisters embraced again, only parting when they heard loud sobbing coming from somewhere in the room. Luna and Celestia looked up to see Rarity dabbing at the corners of her eyes with a lacy pink handkerchief, and Applejack and Fluttershy were both smiling, their eyes glistening with tears of their own.

"I'm terribly sorry," Celestia said, regaining her composer, "I almost forgot you three were still here."

"Oh that's quite alright princess," Rarity said, folding up the handkerchief and placing it neatly in her saddlebag. "We didn't want to ruin such a special moment between two sisters."

Celestia gave each pony a smile.

"Well, I suppose we should get back to preparing for the wedding. Applejack, would you be so kind as to help finish the cake for the reception?"

"Yes ma'am." Applejack said as she turned and trotted out the door.

"Now Luna, I would like you to go with Fluttershy and Rarity; they're going to help you with your dress, mane, and makeup."

"What about Jetfire; won't he need a suit?"

"Oh, don't worry about your fiancé; Shining Armor and Cadence are down in the cemetery helping him to get ready." Somewhere off in the distance a bell chimed six times, marking the hour. "You better hurry and get ready little sister, we mustn't keep Jetfire waiting."

Luna nodded and followed Rarity and Fluttershy to the door. Before leaving, Luna turned and ran back to her sister, giving her one more hug. "Thank you Tia," she said before she left to change into her wedding dress.

Once Celestia was alone in her room, she opened up the large, black leather bound book that lay closed on her desk and began reading through it; this was a very important ceremony and she was going to make sure that everything went perfectly.

…

It was well into the evening when the wedding preparations were finished, and the small group of ponies began taking their places on the ground, creating an aisle leading to Jetfire's gravestone. Celestia had taken it upon herself to raise the moon for her sister; it just didn't feel right making Luna work on one of the most important days of her life. The moon itself was full, casting its bright silver glow on the ground below, aiding the firefly lanterns that Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie had carefully hung from the branches of a tree in creating the perfect atmosphere for a nighttime wedding. At the head of the small crowd of chatting ponies, standing at an altar just before the gravestone, was Princess Celestia and Jetfire, waiting anxiously for the bride to be.

They didn't have to wait long before the ponies heard the sound of hoof steps approaching. Everypony turned around to see Rarity, wearing a dark blue gown accented with several small diamonds and sapphires.

"I'm terribly sorry everyone," she said as she took her place between Twilight Sparkle and Applejack, "I didn't mean to keep you all waiting."

"Confound it Rarity," said Applejack as she rolled her eyes at her friend. "We're waitin' for Princess Luna, not you."

"Now, now Applejack, no need to be so rude. A lady must never keep her friends waiting, even if she isn't going to be the center of attention. Princess Luna will be arriving momentarily, and I might add that she looks simply marvelous in-"

Rarity was cut off by the sound of wings nearing the wedding scene. Out of the darkness came a pair of large gray pegasi dressed in deep purple armor, and pulling a chariot, upon which road a tall figure hooded in a black cloak. The chariot set down a short distance away from the wedding party and the figure stepped down and began making it's way towards the ponies. With each step the figure took, pieces of the cloak detached themselves, turned into bats, and flew off into the night sky, revealing the beautiful blue alicorn underneath.

Luna was dressed in a beautiful flowing white gown, trimmed in a red ribbon with little bows tied into it. Her mane and tail were flowing as usual, but with several translucent crystals intricately woven in, adding to her hair's natural sparkle. Instead of her usual black crown, a silver tiara rested on her brow with a sheer veil that fell over her face. Everypony stared in awe as the princess made her way past the group of ponies to the altar where her sister and husband-to-be stood.

Jetfire felt his jaw drop slightly as he took in the full image of the mare that was soon to be his wife.

"L-Luna," he stammered over the rapid beating of his heart. "You look amazing."

Luna blushed through her veil.

"You don't look too bad yourself," she said with a giggle. "I especially like your mane." She gave Jetfire's mane a light tousle, knocking a few strands out of place.

"Hey, it took Cadence twenty minutes to get my mane like that."

Both ponies broke into fits of laughter, until a soft coughing sound from behind them reminded Luna and Jetfire of what they were here to do.

Celestia looked from one pony to the other and smiled.

"Are you two ready?" She asked.

"Yes sister," Luna said with a nod.

"Good, then I shall begin." Celestia took step forward and cleared her throat. "Filles and gentlecolts, we-"

"And dragons," said a small purple and green dragon who was standing in front of Twilight Sparkle.

Celestia gave a light chuckle.

"Yes Spike, and dragons," the princess added before she cleared her throat again and continued. "We are gathered here today to pay witness to the union of Princess Luna and Jetfire; two ponies who are the truest example of how not even death can stop the course of pure love. It was over a thousand years ago that these two first fell in love, and now, many years after his death, Jetfire and Luna stand before you willing to make the strongest bond that can tie two ponies together forever.

"Luna," Celestia said as she turned to her sister and gave her a heartwarming smile, "I cannot tell you enough how proud of you I am; I cannot think of someone more deserving of the love of such an admirable stallion. You truly deserve all the happiness in the world, and I know that the one stallion that you have always called your very special somepony will be the one to give it to you."

Celestia then turned her attention to the stallion to her left.

"Jetfire, you are Luna's first and only love. You've been together from the time you were foals until her banishment, and I can honestly say that I have never seen a stallion with as great a level of devotion as you have shown my little sister. This is why I happily give her away this evening, placing her in your tender care."

As Celestia paused, the soft sound of sobbing could be heard emanating from the small group of ponies, especially from Rarity, who once again had her handkerchief out.

"Now, it is customary on these occasions that the bride and groom exchange vows that they have written themselves, however, due to the short notice, we shall continue on to-"

"Actually," Jetfire said, "if it would be alright, princess, I would like to say a few words."

"Of course." Celestia said as she took a step back.

Jetfire took one of Luna's hooves in his own and smiled.

"Luna," he said, as he looked the princess in the eyes, "Since I first laid eyes on you when were just school foals, not a day has gone by that you have not been on my mind and in my heart. During the time that you were gone, the only thing that kept me going was knowing that one day you would return, and live a happy life once more. Even if it meant that I wouldn't get to live it with you, that's all I ever wanted for the mare I loved. Yet, here we both are, about to take the largest step we've ever taken. Yes it won't be a normal relationship, but I know it will be a happy one." Jetfire leaned in and nuzzled Luna. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Luna said, enjoying the warm sensation through her veil as stallion's cheek pressed against hers. "On our first Hearts and Hooves Day, I remember I was so nervous when I received your card, I didn't know what to do with myself; up until then I had never received a Hearts and Hooves Day card. It was thanks to Tia that I worked up the courage to write you a card and meet you in the park to spend the rest of the day together. Since that day, you have always been there for me when I've needed you most. Even these past few years, when I was having a hard time adjusting to the changing times, it gave me comfort to know that I still had you; somepony who loved me more than anything, and could so easily sooth my pain and heartache. Thank you." She levitated the end of her veil over her mouth and kissed Jetfire on the cheek. "And I don't care if our relationship isn't normal; you are the pony that I have given my heart to, so I promise that I will come back year after year to be with you on Hearts and Hooves Day."

As the two ponies finished exchanging vows, a chorus of awwws joined the sobbing sounds coming from the group of ponies. Celestia cleared her throat to silence the guests before speaking again.

"Spike, please bring forth the rings."

"Right away princess." The little dragon picked up a pillow, which held a small silver ring and a matching hoof band, and brought it to the altar where the white alicorn accepted it with her magic.

"Thank you Spike," Celestia said before she turned her attention back to the two ponies in front of her.

"Do you, Jetfire, take Princess Luna as your wife?"

The stallion stared deep into Luna's eyes and smiled.

"You bet I do." He picked up the ring in his teeth as steadily as he could and placed it on Luna's horn.

"And do you, Luna ta-"

"Oh yes, I mean, I do." Luna said as she levitated the band onto Jetfire's hoof.

Celestia giggled at her little sister's eagerness.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Luna magically lifted her veil up just as Jetfire leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Everypony cheered and stomped on the ground for the happy couple. But the celebration was cut short as the sound of a bell chiming in the darkness drowned out the jubilant noises of the wedding.

Jetfire wrapped his forelegs around his wife and held her tight; he'd spent enough Hearts and Hooves Days with her to know what was going to happen as soon as the last bell tolled.

"Luna," he said, holding the princess close to his body, "this has been the best Hearts and Hooves Day ever. I hate that I have to leave now, but-"

_3-4_

Luna pressed her lips against his.

_5_

"I know," she said as she pulled her head away and buried it in his mane, wanting to breath in his scent one last time. "I hate it too, but we'll still have next year to celebrate our anniversary."

_8-9-10_

"I love you Luna.

_11_

"I love you, too."

_12_

…

Luna didn't want to open her eyes; she just wanted to revel in the lingering sensation of Jetfire's strong forelegs against her skin, and the scent of cinnamon that sent shivers through her feathers with every breath she took. It felt like so much time had passed since the last bell tolled, yet the feeling of the stallion pressed against her was just as strong as it had been when he first hugged her that morning. In fact, the feeling was almost too strong.

"Uh, Luna."

For the briefest moment, Luna felt her heart stop. There was just no way that she had just heard Jetfire's voice. He always disappeared at midnight on Hearts an Hooves Day; yet, when Luna opened her eyes, she found that she couldn't see anything but the color red; the same shade of red as her husband's mane. _No_, she thought as she shut her eyes again, _I'm just imagining things_.

"Luna?" There was that voice again.

Luna jumped back, not expecting the imagined voice to sound so real this time. However, instead blank space, standing before her, looking just as real, and just as strong as when she had first seen him that morning, was Jetfire, wearing a very confused look on his face.

"Jet-I-wha-what's going on?" Luna slowly walked towards the stallion and gave him a gentle poke with her hoof, half expecting him to just melt away under her touch. But he didn't. Luna kept jabbing him until a voice stopped her.

"You know Luna, you shouldn't treat your new husband like that."

Luna turned around and saw Celestia laughing as she watched the surprised Luna assault Jetfire with light pokes.

"Tia," Luna said, "what's going on? Jetfire should have disappeared by now."

Celestia smiled as she wrapped her forelegs around Luna.

"No, little sister," she said, "not this time."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not quite sure how it worked myself, but I believe that Twilight Sparkle will be able to fill everyone in as to how your husband still stands amongst the living."

The little purple alicorn took a couple steps forward.

"Well, you see, Princess Luna, it was the spell you used; the one from Starswirl the Bearded's spell book," she said as she levitated the book from her saddlebag that was stashed behind the small group of ponies. "After my coronation ceremony, I started studying all the spells in the book and found that quite a number of them were incomplete. I thought the spell you used was one of them, but I had always found it odd that even though it was incomplete, it was the only page that was left almost entirely blank while all the others were covered in notes and illustrations. And that's when it hit me: the spell had to have been encrypted."

"Encrypte-what now?" Applejack asked, feeling very confused. "What do ya mean Twi?"

"Well," Twilight continued, "during my studies, I've found a number of examples of unicorns hiding some of their secrets when creating powerful or dangerous magic to prevent anypony from finding and abusing their spells. In Starswirl the Bearded's case, he was known for hiding his notes behind an invisibility spell that he had developed so that the notes could only be accessed if a certain condition had been met. I worked for months to unlock the spell's secrets, but nothing I tried worked. That is until one night, when the moon was full, I had left the book open on my desk while I was writing a late night letter to your Princess Celestia. As the light of the moon passed through my window and hit the book, the page started to glow. When the light dimmed, I found the page covered in small silver writing; it was Starswirl the Bearded's secret notes.

"The notes explained how Starswirl developed this spell to bring somepony back from the dead; permanently. However, three conditions needed to be met in order for the spell to be effective: first, the pony must be brought back by somepony in the world of the living whom they love more than anypony else. Second, the pony being brought back has to want more than anything to be brought back to life. Lastly, the spell needs to be sealed with a ceremony where both ponies speak words of true love which will bind the dead pony to this world."

"That's amazing," said Rarity, who was soon silenced by an orange hoof being pressed to her lips.

"Indeed," Luna said, nodding her agreement, "That truly is an astonishing spell. But tell me Twilight Sparkle, was Starswirl ever able to perform his spell successfully?"

Twilight shook her head.

"I'm afraid I don't know," she continued, "the book didn't say anything else. All it gave was the directions to perform the spell. Look," Twlight opened the book to the page on which the spell was written. As the moon hit the paper, words began appearing in the blank spaces on the page. "See, there's nothing else wri…wait, what is this?"

Twilight's eyes began darting across the page. "I don't believe this."

"What is it Twilight?" Celestia asked.

"The spell's gone," she said, a look of astonishment washing over her face. "There's something else written here, but it isn't the notes; it-it looks like a letter from Starswirl the Bearded."

"Ooooh, ooooh, what's it say? What's it say?" Pinkie Pie asked, as she began jumping in place with excitement.

Twilight looked the letter over once more before reading it aloud:

_"To the caster of this spell, _

_If you are reading this, it is because you have succeeded in the task bringing two ponies who love each other back together again, and I would like to commend you, as you have accomplished something that I was never able to do._ – Huh, I guess that answer's your question Luna – _I began working on this spell when my life was met with a great tragedy with the untimely loss of my wife. Stricken with grief, I dedicated my life to developing a spell that would bring her back to me. Many of my colleagues thought me mad, and perhaps I was, but swore that I would not use magic for anything else until my beloved Cornflower was with me again. It took me many years, but eventually I succeeded in creating a spell that would bring her back to me. At least, that's what I thought; when I woke up the day after I cast the spell, Cornflower was nowhere in sight. I tried casting the spell again, but nothing happened._

_I had failed. The spell that I created wasn't the one that I needed; rather than bringing my wife back permanently, I had succeeded in creating a spell that would only bring her back for a single day. However, I quickly realized that I could use the spell over, and over again, so long as it was on the same day each year. I was happy so to see her again, even if it was only for a short time. But, eventually, I felt that it wasn't enough anymore; I needed to have her to stay longer. So I returned to my research. _

_It wasn't until last Hearts and Hooves Day that I finally made the breakthrough that I needed in order to make the spell to work. Alas, after the binding ceremony, I found that my spell still didn't work the way I need it to._

_I do not know where I went wrong; all of my calculations pointed to this being a success. Perhaps it was because the ceremony was forced, our words insincere. If this is the case, then there will never be a chance for my love and I to ever be together again. I have decided to seal away my research in hopes that someday, somepony is able to use this spell to bring his or her true love back to the world of the living._

_Finally, it is important for you to know that as I only intended to use this spell the one time, I have placed a failsafe on it so that once the ceremony is completed correctly, the spell will be disabled so that it may never be used again._

_Goodbye young lovers, whoever you may be. May your lives together be full of happiness and love."_

As Twilight finished reading, the moonlight passed from the page and the words disappeared.

Silence filled the cemetery as everypony let the words sink in.

"Wait," Jetfire said, a sudden realization coming to him, "does this mean…"

"Yes," said Celestia with a nod, " I believe that starting today, you and your wife will be spending a lot more time together."

Jetfire felt as light as a feather as he ran over to Luan and wrapped his forelegs around her, almost smothering her in his mane.

"There's just one little thing you should know," Celestia continued, breaking the two ponies out of their reverie, "I must inform you that this spell is not a permanent solution to mortality. In other words, you are still mortal; if you die again, there is no bringing you back a second time. So long as you keep out of danger, you will live until you die of old age."

"Yes, I-"

"However," Celestia continued, "there is a way to make things easier for the two of you." Celestia turned and smiled at Twilight Sparkle's older brother. "Shining Armor, you of all ponies should know what I'm talking about."

"The Princess' Blessing." The unicorn prince said as he realized Celestia's meaning.

"Yes. As is tradition in Canterlot, whenever a pony of commoner birth joins the Royal family, he or she is granted with the gift of longevity. It won't make you immortal like us, but you will live much longer than an average pony. Would that make you happy?"

"Yes princess," Jetfire said with a bow.

"Then come Jetfire," Celestia beckoned to the pegasus stallion, "let this be my wedding gift to you: I grant you the chance to make up for the time that was stolen from the two of you."

As Celestia finished speaking, she bowed her head and touched the tip of her horn Jetfire's forehead and the two of them were enveloped in a blinding golden light. Within a few seconds, the light dissipated revealing the two ponies, both glowing with the remnants of Celestia's magic. Everypony stomped their hooves in approval, except for Pinkie Pie, whose bouncing had increased in both speed and height.

"Pinkie Pie," Twilight said, noticing her friend's excitement, "what's gotten into you."

"Oooooooooooooh, I'm just so super excited for the princess and Jet." She said without ceasing her bouncing. "At first, when the bell started to ring, I thought it was gonna be sad. I mean, I almost started crying, can you believe it?"

"Well, actually-"

"But then, he was still here and that's thought 'everything's gonna be ok.'" Pinkie Pie jumped up to the altar and wrapped her forelegs around the newlyweds and gave them a very tight squeeze.

"Come on everypony," she shouted in her excitement, "it's time to party!"

Jetfire was a bit surprised by being embraced by a smiling pink pony whom he'd never met, but Luna smiled to reassure him.

"Don't worry Jetfire," she said, "Pinkie Pie throws the best parties."

The stallion smiled, and shook his head as Pinkie Pie released them.

"It's not that. It's just that, well, I haven't stepped outside of the cemetery since I was buried in it. I'm sure the world's changed so much since I left that it'll be hard getting used to everything."

Luna leaned in and kissed her husband's cheek.

"Oh Jetfire, you don't have to worry. You were there for me when I was having trouble fitting in; now it's my turn to repay the favor. Besides, not that much has changed." She gave Jetfire another quick kiss. "But there will be time enough to worry about that; right now, I'm more interested in dancing and partaking in some of that wedding cake."

Jetfire couldn't help but laugh.

"I wouldn't mind some cake. Let's go."

Pinkie pie bounced high up in the air and flew towards the other ponies.

"Follow me everypony," she said as she started bouncing her way out of the cemetery. "This way to the reception." Everypony got up and began making their way to the exit of the cemetery.

"Agh, I'll be glad once we're out of this dreadful place," Rarity said as she passed through the rows of gravestones. "Honestly, I cannot believe we just held a wedding in a cemetery."

"What's the matter Rarity," said Rainbow Dash who was slowly flying behind the white unicorn. "Are you scared of the dead ponies? You are, aren't you? You're afraid that one of these ponies will come back to life, dig its way through the ground and get your pretty little dress all dirty."

"You're right about the dress, but I'm hardly afraid of the dea-AHHH!" Rarity jumped into the air as Pinkie Pie snuck up behind her and gave her dress a little tug.

"Oh Rarity, you are such a scaredy pony," the pink pony said as she rolled around on the ground laughing.

"Pinkie Pie," Rarity gasped, "How did you even get there? I thought you had already left the cemetery."

"Heeheehee, yeah, I just thought it would be funny to pull a little prank while the moment was right, and boy was it right."

Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash laughed as they continued walking past a scowling Rarity.

"Mark my words Pinkie Pie, I will get you back for all those pranks." The white unicorn out loud. Yet, she couldn't help but laugh; it had been an affective prank. Maybe, considering the occasion, she would let it slide, just this once.

At the back of the crowd, Jetfire and Luna walked close together, the stallion's large orange-feathered wing wrapped tightly around his wife's dainty form.

"You know what I'm most excited about," he said to Luna, "flying; I haven't flown since the last time I was alive, so it'll be good to be able to stretch out these old wings."

Luna laughed at her husband.

"You really were the greatest flier of our time Jetfire, but there are a few ponies these days that might give you a run for your money."

"Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that."

The two ponies laughed and nuzzled their cheeks together.

"You know," Luna whispered. "I hope that's not the _only_ thing you're excited to do." She gave Jetfire a wink, and started walking ahead of him, flicking her tail side to side seductively. Then, without warning, she opened her wings and took to the sky. "Come Jetfire. You said you wanted to stretch your wings didn't you? How about we fly to the reception together."

The stallion stretched his wings open and began flapping; it was like the skies were welcoming him home. With each beat of his wings, he felt the strength returning to them, as if he had never left the skies.

It didn't take Jetfire long to catch up to Luna, who had given herself a good head start. The two ponies smiled at each other as they flew side by side; they might just be a little late to the party, but Luna was sure the others wouldn't mind. After all, it was their first night together in over a thousand years and Luna wanted it to be special. Perhaps a few laps around the city would be in order before returning to the joining the others to celebrate the beginning of their lives as happily married ponies.


	3. Chapter 3

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The small party of ponies ran about the ballroom, dodging the wild blasts of Pinkie Pie's party cannon, which was firing copious amounts of party decorations all over the place. Within seconds, the pink pony sat on the floor, wiping a bead of sweat from her brow, feeling satisfied with her hard work; the entire room, which had been completely bare only moments before was now filled with colorful balloons and streamers, and table's set with light pink tablecloths, plates and silverware.

"Weeee!" cried a jubilant Pinkie Pie as she shoved the surprisingly small cannon into one of the corners of the room. "Oooookay everypony, it's safe to come out now." With the coast now clear, the party guests began crawling out from their safe places under the tables or behind chairs.

"A little warnin' would'a been nice Pink." Applejack said as she reached up to fix her hat. "Just look at Fluttershy, you almost scared her to death."

"Oh no, I'm a-a-alright Applejack," Fluttershy stammered. "I wasn't that s-scar-oof," Fluttershy toppled over, her knees shaking too much to keep her standing.

"Whoa, easy there girl." Applejack said as she grabbed a hold of Fluttershy to keep her from falling to the floor. "Come on now Pinkie, tell Fluttershy you're sor-"

Applejack's words were lost on the pink party pony who had now taken to bouncing around the room, humming a happy little tune.

"Ah swear," the cowpony sighed, shaking her head sadly, "there's gotta be somethin' wrong with that pony."

"She is quite eccentric, yes," Rarity said with a light laugh.

While the rest of the guests had begun to settle down at a couple of tables and chat happily amongst themselves, Princess Celestia and Twilight, who had fallen back to discus the events that had just transpired in the cemetery, made finally their way through the large double doors and stared in awe and the magnificently decorated ballroom.

"My goodness," Celestia said as she admired the room, "what a wonderful sight. I must know how this was done in such a short amount of time."

Twilight thought for a moment before a light went on in her head.

"Let me guess," she said, "party cannon?"

"Yup, yup, yup." Said Pinkie Pie as she bounced by. "Follow me princesses; I'll take you to your table." The bouncing pink pony led the two princesses down to a long table at the front of the ballroom. "Here you are. Princess Luna and Jet will be joining you whenever they arrive. Come to think of it," Pinkie said scratching her head, "I wonder where the happy couple got to? Hmmm, it's a mystery…oh well." Pinkie Pie pushed the thought out of her mind and bounced off to join Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy at their table.

As Twilight took her seat at the head table, she scanned the room; sure enough, the newlywed couple was nowhere to be seen.

"Huh, I wonder where they are." Twilight asked her teacher. "They were ahead of us, so they should be here by…" A hint of pink flushed the young alicorn's face as a sudden thought came to her. "Wait a second, Princess, you don't think they went off to do…that?"

Celestia gave her student a knowing smile.

"I wouldn't be surprised," she said with a giggle. "After all, this is their wedding night. I bet we'll be waiting on them for a while."

But just as the words left her lips, the doors opened again and the bride and groom flew in, landing in the middle of the room, both of their manes were windswept and fell messily in their faces. The two ponies made their way across the room to the head table, and smiled at their friends who filled the room with the sound of stomping hooves and cheering as they welcomed the royal couple.

"Sorry we're late," Luna said as she took a seat next to her sister, "we took a slight detour on our way here."

"Off spending some quality time alone with your new husband, were you?" Celestia said, nudging her sister in the ribs, and giving her a wink. "Working on making me a new niece or nephew?"

Luna nearly choked on the punch that Pinkie had just served her.

"What!? No!" Luna felt the blood rushing to her face, turning her a deep red. "Jetfire just wanted to stretch his wings, so we went for a little fly around the city. Nothing else happened."

"I wouldn't say nothing happened," Jetfire said with a mischievous grin, "we did stop in your, well, _our_ room to – ouch." A sharp pain coursed through the stallion's body as one of his wife's hooves stomped on his own. "I-I mean, no, nothing happened."

The white alicorn couldn't contain her laughter.

"Relax you two," she chuckled, "I'm only teasing."

Celestia raised her glass and clinked it with a fork.

"Filly's, gentlecolts, and dragon" she said, "I am pleased to introduce to you, making their appearance for the first time as a married couple, Princess Luna, and her husband, Prince Jetfire."

The ballroom was once again filled with the thunder of hooves on stone floor, and whoops and hollers from the ponies.

"I know I spoke plenty during the ceremony, so I will keep this short. Luna, you truly have the most wonderful special somepony; if ever you are plagued by fear or doubt, you don't have far to look to find somepony who will always be there to remind you just how loved really are. I have known Jetfire all his life and I know that he will make you the happiest mare in all of Equestria." She gave Luna a hug.

"And Jetfire," Celestia continued as she released her sister, "I cannot express how glad I am that you are Luna's very special somepony. What I just told Luna I shall say to you as well: Luna will always be there for you when you are having troubles; I know that she will make you a happy stallion. Jetfire, I am pleased to welcome you into our family as my new brother-in-law."

Celestia walked over to Jetfire and embraced him as well. After what seemed like long enough, Jetfire tried to break away, but Celestia held him tightly and brought her mouth to his ear.

"If I ever catch word that you have done anything to hurt Luna," the princess said in a low voice so that only Jetfire could hear, "if for any reason I should find that you are not living up to the vows you made, I promise you that I will personally see to it that that little empty hole in the cemetery will get its occupant back. Understood?"

Jetfire gulped as he pulled away slightly and stared unblinkingly back at the princess' fierce gaze, but then he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Celestia," he said, "I promise to keep to the oath I took when I joined the ranks of the Night Guard, and the vows I took tonight and do everything possible to ensure Luna is both happy and safe; I love Luna too much to let any harm befall her."

Celestia smiled as she released Jetfire.

"You really are a great stallion, Jetfire. I know that you'll live up to your word." Celestia then turned back to the little group of ponies, raising her glass once more.

"A toast, to the happy couple. May their lives be filled with much love and joy."

"Here, here," came a chorus of cheers from the ponies.

"Now, I know it's been a long day, and I'm sure everyone's hungry, so why don't we bring out the cake?"

"Yes please!" shouted Pinkie Pie who had resumed her bouncing in place.

A few minutes later a pony wearing a white smock and chef's hat wheeled out a large three-tiered cake topped with miniature plastic figures that resembled Luna and Jetfire.

"Ooooh," Pinkie said as she watched the cake being wheeled by. "I've been waiting for this all day." The pink pony suddenly got up from her table and began charging towards the cake. "Don't worry you delectable confection, Pinkie'll make this quick and painless."

"Pinkie no!" Shouted several voices as nearby ponies dove, trying to stop the sugar hungry pony from devouring Luna and Jetfire's wedding cake.

…

It had been a wonderful reception; other than the fact that they had to practically wrestle Pinkie Pie to the floor to keep her from getting to the wedding cake before the royal couple had had a chance to cut it, everything had gone off without a hitch. After the guests had enjoyed large helpings of cake, Luna and Jetfire took to the dance floor while Pinkie Pie ran the music. Everypony had been having a good time, but now, as the party moved into the wee hours of the morning, things had begun to die down.

Not wanting to be worn out for when the time came to raise the sun, Celestia had excused herself hours before, along with Shining Armor and Cadence, who wanted to catch the late night train back to the Crystal Empire. Earlier in the night, Applejack had tricked Rarity into a punch-drinking contest and now both ponies were passed out and slumped over their table. Fluttershy, who was not used to staying up so late, had also fallen asleep at her table and was having happy dreams of caring for her critters. The only party guests who were still going strong were Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie who were out on the dance floor, drunkenly moving to the fast paced music.

Luna and Jetfire were still sitting at their table listening to Twilight who had been more than happy to regale them with tales of her and her friend's triumphs over the many foes they had faced over the years. Jetfire found the story of how the six ponies first met Discord to be particularly entertaining.

"Ahhh, Discord," he laughed, "I remember him. It was a little hard growing up with him around, what with cats turning into trees, and the thunderstorms that appeared randomly indoors, but thinking back on it now, it was really funny. Tell me, did he make it rain fruit punch again?"

"Actually, it was chocolate milk." As horrible an experience as it had been to deal with the trickster draconequus, she couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous the whole situation had been. "I'm just glad he's reformed now. He's really been quite helpful, albeit difficult to work with." The ponies laughed again, except for Twilight who covered her mouth with a hoof, stifling a yawn.

"I don't know about you two," the young princess said, "but I think I'm about ready to hit the hay." She looked around at her friends. "And I should probably see about getting those three to bed as well."

"Will you be returning to Ponyville tonight?" Luna asked.

"No, your sister provided rooms for us, so we'll be leaving sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"I see, well I hope you enjoyed your stay." Luna glanced at the three ponies, "Would you like some help getting them to their rooms?"

"Thank you, but I should be alright."

"Nonsense," Luna said stamping her hoof down, "it's the very least I could do to thank you for putting on such a wonderful ceremony and making this the best night ever." Luna walked over to the table where Applejack and Rarity still lay slumped over and levitated them onto her back."

"Here, let me take one of them for you, Luna," Jetfire said as he jumped from the table and rushed over to assist his wife. Thankful to be relieved of some of the weight, Luna levitated Applejack onto the stallion's broad shoulders.

"Shall we go?"

"What about those two?" Jetfire said, indicating the two ponies who were still out on the dance floor.

"Don't worry about them," Twilight said smiling and rolling her eyes in the direction of her friends, "they'll wear themselves out eventually. I'll come back and check on them once we've got these three in bed." The purple alicorn walked over to Fluttershy and gently levitated her off the floor and draped her over her own shoulders. "Well then, shall we." Luna bowed her head in agreement, allowing Twilight to lead the way.

In the hall of on of the upper levels of the castle, Jetfire caught up to Twilight and gave her a warm smile.

"I didn't get to say it before, Twilight Sparkle," he said in a low voice, "but I want to thank you for permanently reuniting Luna and I. That really was quite an impressive bit of magic."

"Thanks Jetfire," Twilight said, giving the Stallion a modest smile, "but I can't take all the credit; the spell would never have worked if you hadn't asked Luna to marry you."

Jetfire thought for a moment.

"I suppose you're right," he finally said, "but still, there's something that's been bugging me: Starswirl's letter said that he was never able to get the spell to work for himself, so how did you know that you could get it to work?"

"To be perfectly honest, I didn't." Twilight gave a nervous laugh. "I had no idea that Starswirl had failed in using the spell, but now I think I might know why. You see, there was something in his words that I think explains what worked for us. Remember how he said something about the ceremony being forced and their words of love weren't sincere? I think that that was the key."

"How so, Twilight Sparkle?" Luna asked as she caught up to the two ponies.

"Since you two didn't know about the affects of the spell, the vows you took were words said out of pure love for one another. In other words, since you weren't trying to reunite permanently, you spoke sincerely from the heart and thus were able to succeed where Starswirl failed."

Jetfire smiled again.

"Well, whatever the reason," he said, "I'm glad we finally get to live the life that we were denied so long ago." The stallion nuzzled up against his wife, carful not to wake the sleeping ponies that still lay across their shoulders. He looked over and noticed Luna slumping a little.

"We'd better get these ponies to bed, Luna, you're looking a little tired."

The princess didn't want to admit that she was feeling exhausted, but she nodded her head and yawned; it wouldn't be too long before she passed, tired from all of the excitement.

…

When Luna woke the next morning, the sun was still low in the sky. She sat up in bed and stretched her legs and wings, still feeling a little worn out from all the activity from the day before. There had been many happy moments in Luna's long life, but none of them could have ever compared to her wedding.

Not wanting to greet the new day alone, she smiled as she turned to her left to wake her husband. Luna felt the smile melt away from her face as she found the spot where Jetfire had slept was empty. She started to panic; had the spell failed after all, or had the whole thing been a dream? She jumped from her bed and saw her wedding dress and shoes lying on the floor; _no_, Luna thought, _it wasn't a dream_. The princess of the night felt her heart sink like a stone in her chest; Twilight had been wrong, the spell had failed. Luna trudged wearily onto the balcony, sank to the floor and broke down in tears. She new it had all been too good to be true, but something inside her had hoped that when she woke, she would be greeted by the sweet scent of Jetfire's cinnamon mane. But there was no scent, no stallion, no happy little life waiting for the two of them.

A noise in the distance caught Luna's attention, raising the princess out of her anguish; it was the sound of approaching wings. At first Luna thought it was her sister coming to meet her after raising the sun. But as the figure grew closer, the soft morning light reflected off the orange wings of the stallion who waved a hoof to the disheveled princess on the balcony.

"Good morning Luna," Jetfire said, as he set down beside his wife. "I hope you slept we-"

"You idiot," Luna said, punching Jetfire in the side. "Do you have any idea how scared I was? I…I thought I had lost you again."

Jetfire pulled his wife in close and wrapped his wings around her.

"I'm so sorry Luna," he said, "I was having a hard time sleeping, so I thought I would go out and enjoy the night air."

Luna wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"You could have at least told me you were going." She sighed as the warmth of Jetfire's wings seeped into her, calming the heavy pounding of her heart.

"I was going to, but you looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you." He lifted Luna's face to meet his and gave her a light, reassuring kiss on the lips. "You don't have to worry, I'm not going anywhere; not this time."

Luna put a forehoof behind Jetfire's head, and brought him into the deepest kiss she could muster. When she finally let him go, she buried her face in his mane and cooed as his scent tickled her senses.

"I love you Jetfire," she whispered.

"I love you too." Jetfire let go of Luna and started walking back inside.

"I know it's still a little early," he said, "but would you like to go down and grab some breakfast?"

Luna gave the stallion a sly smile.

"Actually, I was thinking we could get an early start on our honeymoon." She walked passed Jetfire, swaying her flank seductively, before settling back down on the bed.

"Come, my husband," Luna said as she patted the empty space on the bed, "make love to me."

"It would be my honor, my beautiful wife."

Jetfire smiled as he walked back inside and joined Luna on the bed. Neither pony had any idea what the future held for them, but then again, they didn't care. All that mattered was that they could put their loneliness behind them, and live together, holding on, forever in each other's hearts.


End file.
